Axis of Evil - Death Camps
by IndieVal01
Summary: DRAMATIC NAZI!TALIA! This is based off of "Night" by Elie Wiesel, "Schindler's List", and Axis Powers Hetalia! Characters include Jew!Hungary, Jew!Austria, Jew!Baltic countries, Nazi!Poland, Jew!Swizterland/Liechtenstein, Nazi!Prussia, and Nazi!Germany. T just in case!
1. Leaving the Ghetto

***OKAY, THIS IS NOT ****_HETA BETA_**** RELATED, EVEN THOUGH "AXIS OF EVIL" IS THE NAME OF THE GAME (LOL RHYMED) IN THAT FANFIC! THIS IS "**Schindler's List**" INSPIRED, CUZ THAT MOVIE ALMOST MADE ME CRY. LIKE SERIOUSLY, IT WAS SO BEAUTIFULLY HORRIFYINGLY ACURATE. THIS IS ALSO INSPIRED FROM "**Night**" BY **Elie Wiesel**. WARNING; NAZI!Ludwig AND NAZI!Gilbert (whom I'm calling Ulrich to use more German names) ALSO, HUNGARY = HELENA, POLAND = SCHINDLER (Pretty sure that Schindler was Polish; if not, oh well, I like Poland as Schindler, although I also like Austria as Schindler), PRUSSIA = AMON GOETH,LITHUANIA = ELIE (**Night**, who is a Holocaust survivor, and I admire his story), ESTONIA = STERN, AND SADLY OF ALL, LATVIA = "the-boy-whose-name-I-don't-know-but-he-appears-okay?", AND ETCETERA IF YOU'VE SEEN THE MOVIE/READ NIGHT***

* * *

_The _**Axis**_ of_** Evil**

* * *

**Part 1 - The Fire Outside**

The sky was clear and gray, the harsh breath of summer's dragon in the air. Elizabeta spending another winter day in the ghetto where her and her family lived. It was more like a harsh existence than living, actually. It wasn't bad; they still got to act like the Jews they had been, but Elizabeta had left all of her friends and was not allowed to leave the ghetto. That didn't mean that she didn't leave all the same.

Elizabeta enjoyed being in the woods outside of the ghetto, in Hungary. When she had finished the day's chores and everything, she found a gap in the fence and left. She was never gone for too long, in case the Nazis or Gestapo found her out there or found her missing from the ghetto. It was still nice to be in the peaceful trees.

What she enjoyed to do was spend time with Tolys. Elizabeta was fifteen, Tolys was twelve, but others in the ghetto said that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Tolys was very smart and was a great person to talk to. Elizabeta occassionally spoke to his two little sisters, Amalia and Annuska. Annuska was five and Amalia was ten. They looked like Tolys, and they often asked Elizabeta, "You don't like Tol, do you? Are you two going to marry?"

On that certain day, when the sky was clear but gray, and the weather was hot and painful like an oven, the Nazis and Gestapo came, giving the Jews all an hour to pack their things and leave. They didn't say where, and Amalia and Annuska, among with most of the population in the ghetto, said that they were going home. Elizabeta didn't believe it, and Tolys asked her why.

"Because," she whispered as they hurried to their homes to pack, "when I was in the woods, I met a Jew."

"So?" he asked. "We're all Jews."

"This one wasn't from our ghetto!" Elizabeta insisted. "He was clothed terribly, he was thin and frail, and he warned me that the moment when we will turn into him will be when the Nazis and the Gestapo come and tell us to pack up!"

Tolys didn't believe her, but he accepted it as a possibility, because he never heard Elizabeta lie. It took four days worth of taking groups of Jews away for the Nazis and Gestapo to finally come upon the group that Elizabeta's family and Tolys's family had been placed in. They shoved them into the back of a truck and sent them away to another ghetto. Once there, Elizabeta's family and Tolys's family stayed in the same house. In there, all that Tolys and Elizabeta could think about was who must've lived in that house before. They spoke about it in whispers, telling each other, "Other Jews, obviously. They must've evacuated this ghetto first and without warning; look at the mess this place is in!"

Outside, they could see other Jews from their ghetto and other ghettos alike marching outside in the heat of summer, carrying their things on their backs ceaselessly. Jews fell, and then others were yelled at and told to drag the bodies away. Tolys and Elizabeta would watch this from the bedroom that they shared with Tolys's sisters. His sisters always slept during the day, because they weren't allowed to leave the house because of how hot it was, but it was hotter in than out. They were not allowed to open the windows or leave at night, and when they went out during the day, they couldn't leave the yards.

Tolys and Elizabeta stared out the window, hot sweat beading their baking faces, running down their necks, backs, chests, legs, everywhere, soaking their clothes. Elizabeta whispered breathlessly to Tolys, so not to wake Amalia and Annuska, "At least we are inside..."

Words were painful and tiring, so mainly, they would sit together in silence during the day. Tolys and Elizabeta would lay on Elizabeta's bed while Ann and Am slept on Tolys's bed (Tolys slept with Ann each night, Amalia with Elizabeta) and sweat and stink next to each other, enjoying each other's company. Even though Ann and Am slept, they were afraid to, afraid of not waking up.

One day, the Nazis and Gestapo came again, making them march in the heat as well. Elizabeta and Tolys had great loads, heavier and harder to carry than Am and Ann, but still, the girls struggled. Elizabeta told them encouraging things like playing with dolls and eating candy again, all if they kept moving. Somehow, they made it to the cattle cars. Because Elizabeta was closer to Tolys and his sisters (trying to comfort them and keep up their morale), when the groups were split up to go into cattle cars, Elizabeta was seperated from her parents and shoved into Tolys's car. She screamed and kicked, trying to get to her parents, but the butt of a gun hit her on the head, jarring her to the point where she was frozen and thoughtless, Annuska (the five-year-old; Amalia was frozen in fear, unable to help) and Tolys dragged her into the car with them. They were all huddled right next to the far window, which was lucky, and once the cattle car was filled to the point where its seems should've burst, the door was closed and they headed off.

All that Elizabeta could think about was not of herself and her safety, but if everyone elses'- -Tolys, his family, her famiy, and people she didn't even know. She concerned for what would happen to everyone else once the car was stopped. She would know what happened to her when it happened, but she wouldn't know _their_ fates.

Thirst came first. Tolys's sisters screamed and howled for water, as did others, while others screamed in harsh, equally-dry voices for them to shut up, that everyone was thirsty. Elizabeta felt her thirst erode away at the inside of her throat, searing like fire. She was by the window, sometimes gasping for air like Tolys's sisters and himself. Although the bigger kids and adults would try to push their way to the window, Elizabeta and Tolys's family were always closer. Rarely breathing from the window, Elizabeta would pick up Annuska to let her breathe from the window. Elizabeta was weak, thirsty, but she picked up the little girl, who pressed her face against the bars to breathe.

Night came, and Annuska was the first to sit down. Elizabeta scooped her up, saying hurriedly in her raspy voice, "We can't sit down. We'll be squashed."

"Squashed?" Annuska and Amalia gasped. Elizabeta nodded, yet didn't gesture to the older man futher back in the car who had been stepped on earlier in the day. She had complained of foot pains and had sat down. She had demanded to stand back up for air, but no one could move to let her back up, and she suffocated down there and was now being trampled on.

Elizabeta leaned against the wall, holding Annuska to her thigh to keep her from sitting down. Tolys as in pain, legs searing on fire, leaning against someone who was leaning against the wall, holding Amalia to his side in a hug. He was sweaty and hot, baking in the cattle car, only a painfully hot puff of wind appearing now and then to assault the back of his neck. The night seemed to last for forever, but finally, Elizabeta and Tolys fell asleep. The next day came, but the cattle car didn't stop. More people had been squashed when they had attempted to sleep, and Elizabeta hated herself for thinking, _At least there's more room to stand._

Actually, a difference couldn't be noted. Well, if you stepped wrong, you would step on something soft, but the volume of the car was still over-full.

Tolys's parents had come over to the window and held Annuska and Amalia to themselves closely. Tolys's mother ran her fingers through Annuska's soaking wet hair. Annuska and Amalia started to stare into space with dull eyes, trying to think of happy things. Candy, butter flies, friends.

Elizabeta was thinking of what would happen when they left the cattle car. Find something to drink. Anything.

Halfway through the second day, Tolys's sisters complained of needing to go to the restroom. Elizabeta and their parents told them to hold it, they couldn't be in the car for too much longer. Night came, and the children slept with exhaustion, standing as they slept, standing without assistance. Elizabeta leaned against the wall, holding Tolys's soggy, sweaty hand. Her hand was just as sweaty, so it didn't bother her. Her eyelids drooped, hair sticking to her face and back and shoulders, clothes sticking to her body as well. She was in a daze, Tolys as well. Hunger had started, adding to the list of miseries. Not being able to go to the bathroom, being sweaty, being hot, being tired, being hungry, and being thirsty. Elizabeta also knew that she would feel better with her parents by her, but at least she had Tolys. She hoped that her parents weren't as concerned for her as she was for them- -the concern was painful in the baking mind.

The next day, after people started to mess themselves, including Tolys's sisters and even Elizabeta. Elizabeta had to pee herself. She had sworn to just pee a little and save the rest for when they got off of the car- -she knew that hydration was important- -but she had ended up peeing completely. It was gross, icky, and smelly, but soon, the pee was evaporated away by the heat, and you couldn't even see one of those "hahaha John peed himself" shadows because her pants were all dark because of sweat.

Right before night fell on that next day, they arrived at a camp. A Jew was outside as they were herded out and dragged bodies out of the cars. Elizabeta found her parents and hugged their sweaty, stinky bodies. The Jew outside told them all, "Boys, say you're sixteen! Men, say you're forty! Girls, say you're eighteen, women, say you're thirty, or if you can't pass as thirty, say forty! Do this, or die!"

Elizabeta got in the girl's like with her mother and Tolys's sisters and their mother. Tolys and his father were glad that Elizabeta would be able to take care of them if they got seperated into children/adult sections instead of family/family sections. A Nazi or Gestapo or somebody was checking them on a list. They listed their names then ages.

Elizabeta stepped up, holding Am and Ann's hands. The Nazi looked up. He had brown-blonde hair and light green eyes, like Elizabeta's. Elizabeta was "rare" for a Jew; she had light hair and light eyes, which came from her father's side because his father had been a blonde-and-green-eyed Gentile who converted to Judaism.

Gulping, she said her name and age, "Elizabeta Héderváry; Sixteen years."

It sounded odd on her tongue, like it was saying that she was a boy from outer space. Her throat was dry and tongue almost swollen, so it sounded even odder.

Nodding, the Nazi said, "Right line."

Elizabeta had to let go of the girl's hands, which they whined about. They said their names and ages, and the Nazi said to Amalia, "Right line" and to Annuska, "Left line."

Annuska started crying as the crowd pushed her to the left, Amalia to the right. Elizabeta grabbed onto Amalia and called to Annuska, "It's okay! It's okay, baby!"

Elizabeta's mother had yet to list her name and age, but when she heard and saw Annuska crying, she gave her real age along with her name and was sent to the right all the same. Not allowing the child to be alone, and knowing that Elizabeta would be okay, she snuck to the left. Elizabeta knew with a pang in her heart that her mother would do that.

Seperated by tall barb-wired fences, Elizabeta walked "alongside" her mother for a while, until her line kept going straight and her mother's turned left and disappeared. Amalia and Elizabeta came to a building that headed down into the ground, several Nazis standing outside, who barked, "CLOTHES OFF, GRAB SOAP!"

They all started freaking out. Elizabeta's blood ran cold, and Amalia started crying without tears, and although Elizabeta wished she could cry as well, she comforted the girl, saying, "This is just a shower!"

A shower! As the words started spreading among the sweaty, smelly crowd, "THIS IS A SHOWER!", everyone started undressing. Elizabeta and Amalia, among with most of the women and girls there, were modest and were afraid of the men seeing them naked, but a shower and leaving those stinky, old clothes sounded nice!

Now as naked as jay birds, they all headed down the stairs and down a long corridor, where they grabbed soap bars that were on the walls. Amalia and Elizabeta stayed side by side, and when Amalia was almost whisked away, Elizabeta grabbed her hand and yanked her back to her side. There was a large metal door with a latch. A Kapo was there, opening the door and ordering for them to get in. They all went inside, crowded in a dimly lit room, faucets hanging high above their heads. A couple voices murmured, "Someone who escaped a cattle car, a Beadle, had been told that they send Jews into shower rooms just to be gassed and killed!"

"How did he escape if he was in our situation?" another voice snapped, and more voices agreed.

"You are right!" the first voice confessed, an edge of fear in her voice blowing away. "It was just a scary story; he never escaped, he just pretended to to get attention!"

There was a loud clicking sound, and the lights went out. Screaming and hollering filled the room, and Amalia started to cry, grabbing onto Elizabeta for comfort.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked! More character list! **Austria = Juliek**, from **Night** by **Elie Wiesel**!

Seriously, check out that book! It's only seventy to eighty pages worth of story, but there's an interview and some other-person-written poems at the back!


	2. Entering the Camp

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

_The _**Saint** _and the _**Schindler**

* * *

Elizabeta opened her eyes to find herself in the cattle car, lying down, with feet on her. Tolys was trying to pull her up, saying hurriedly, "Elizabeta, come on! Get up!"

He pulled her up, knocking down the old lady who was standing on her. Elizabeta would've helped the old woman up, but she hit her head on the floor and was knocked out cold. Evilly, and not meaning to, Elizabeta thought, _At least there is even more room._

A man, about forty or so, was screaming at the top of his lungs, saying, "FIRE! EVERYBODY, THERE IS A FIRE!"

Everyone tried to scramble to the windows, and Elizabeta peered out of her easy-access window. There was nothing outside except for the dead of the night wooshing by. The man pointed out her window, screaming, "FIRE! I TOLD YOU, FIRE! RIGHT THERE!"

Someone else shouted, "THIS IS GAHANNA, BUT THERE IS NO FIRE! SOMEBODY SHUT HIM UP, THERE IS NO FIRE!"

People began to beat him, but he continued to scream. Finally, he was knocked out, leaning against a young man who had held his hands over his ears.

The day finally came, the sun peering over the edge of the trees in the distance, in the window opposite of Elizabeta's. The man awoke slowly and screamed again, "FIRE!" He pointed at Elizabeta's darkness-filled window, not the window with the sun framed in it.

"THERE IS NO FIRE! IT IS THE SUN!" People began to beat him again. He silenced and leaned against the wall that time. The sun rose completely over the trees, and Elizabeta and every other Jew was faced with another day of torment—torment of heat, thirst, hunger, dead people under their feet, and messing themselves.

Haunted by the dream she had, Elizabeta told Tolys with her croaking throat, "I had a bad dream that we got off of the car"—"how is that a bad dream?" he asked softly, and she ignored him—"and were divided into genders. You went with our dads, and Mom and Annuska were sent down a left line, while Amalia and I went down a right line, and we got into a shower, but I think we died because I woke up, and in bad dreams, when you die, you wake up…"

Tolys barely heard her. He heard humming against his ears, and in actuality, Elizabeta had begun to merely murmur senseless sounds by the time that Tolys had interrupted her. She held not strength for words.

It would've been about lunchtime by the time that Fire Man woke up, screaming, "IT'S A BLAZE! THE WORLD!" sounding breathless and distant, he breathed, "_It's on fire_," eyes widening and glazed. He murmured, "It's…it's so hot…OH, GAHANNA COULD NOT BE SO HOT! FIRE! FIRE! THE INFERNO IS KILLING US, CAN'T YOU SEE?!"

Again, people beat him until he shut up. The Jews stared into space and breathed stinky, hot, searing dry air. They felt and acted like zombies. The two lively little girls that Tolys's sisters had once been had become nothing but ghouls.

Everyone had messed themselves multiple times by the time night fell again. How many days had it been? Five? Six? Of course, Elizabeta couldn't trust herself to not have slept through a whole day or imagined a whole day or slept for what seemed like a day when it was only an hour. She couldn't trust her judgment, but everyone believed it to be about six days at least, maybe eight or nine at most.

Night fell again, on the ninth day, and Fire Man screamed, pointing out the window—not Elizabeta's window this time; the other one, where the sun rose—and screamed, "FIRE!"

People were about to start beating him and yelling at him, but, above heads and between bodies, Elizabeta could see smoke in the distance, rising up in billows in their direction, the stink so putrid and evil.

The man started crying, collapsing onto his knees, and sobbed, "Fi-i-i-re…."

The cars stopped, and the doors were opened, and they were herded out. It was a lot similar to her dream, Elizabeta felt with a sinking feeling in her gut. She found her family, and they were again split into genders. Females on the right, males on the left. Jews were distributing cups of water, and those that came off of cattle cars started attacking each other to get water, often falling down and not getting back up.

Elizabeta, although hating herself for it, gave her water to the girls, not allowing either one to have more than the other. Once they drank, Elizabeta licked the inside of the cup, but the drops that she caught made her only thirstier. Elizabeta's mother gave her a cup of water, telling her with a raspy voice, "Take it."

Hating herself for this as well, Elizabeta took a drink. She thought, I'll give it back, after another drink. She kept repeating that process until it was empty, and she wished that she would just die because she left her mother thirsty.

They went down lines, and a Jew rushed by, telling them what Elizabeta had heard in her dream. Elizabeta would not lie that time, though. She told Tolys's sisters not to lie, either. Their mother whispered, "Good idea. I don't trust that guy."

Coming to the line, Am's and Ann's mother told her age, forty, and her name. She gave her children's names and ages, and after the Nazi's icy dark-blue eyes looked them up and down, he directed them to the left women's line. They went down, casting sad glances back at Elizabeta and her mother.

Elizabeta's mother told her name and age, fifty. Elizabeta gave her name and age, fifteen. Feeling their blood turn cold, the man said, "Right line."

They both stepped forward, then the man stopped them, barking angrily, "WAIT!"

He grabbed onto Elizabeta's left arm and yanked her closer. She tried not to make a sound or protest. He looked her up and down, then said, "This one goes down the left line." He glanced up at Elizabeta's mother, both of them afraid of being separated, then he said, "You still go down the right line."

Elizabeta's hand was squeezed by her mother for what would hopefully not be the last time. They separated at only the last moment, and Elizabeta went down the left line. She walked, feeling her insides shrivel up slowly and die even more agonizingly slowly. During the cattle-car ride, she had often thought, "_Lord, please, don't let me die…_" Then, she felt greedy, because a whole lot of other people, Jews and Gentiles alike, did not want to die, yet they did, so why was she any more special?

Perhaps death didn't feel so bad. It couldn't feel worse than the emotional pain clawing at her insides. She saw a building looming ahead, a furnace, with smoke and a very foul smell coming out of it. Blood freezing solid this time, Elizabeta figured that she was about to die. Oddly enough, her line went AROUND the fire-place, and the right line led to it…IT LED TO IT?! Elizabeta wished that her line headed to the fire-place instead of the line where her friends and family went! Feeling her insides die entirely, she followed the rest of the group emotionlessly.

Amalia saw a place with smoke coming out of it loom ahead to their left. That couldn't be anything bad—it's like a grill, right? They're going to cook or eat there! Right? Right as they were about to enter, a voice came from the right side of the barbed wire fence, a male voice barking, "HEY, YOU! LIKE, THE MOM WITH TWO KIDS AND THE WOMAN NEXT TO HER!"

Halting, they, including Elizabeta's mom, turned toward the voice. He could only mean them, because everyone else didn't qualify for that A man stood on the other side of the fence, right up as close to the barbed wire as he could get without actually spearing himself, wearing a black business suit, pink tie, with straight blonde hair, parted down the middle, that stopped by his chin. He had green eyes and had a swastika pin on his pink tie. He nodded and said, "Yes! You guys! Like, come to the fence!"

Gulping, Amalia squeezed her mother's hand as they, including Elizabeta's mom, pushed through the crowd to get to him. He shoved his hand between the wire, saying, "You're totally coming with me! Lock hands with my hand and walk with me by the fence so we won't get, like, separated!"

The man pulled Elizabeta's mom along the fence, her hand hooked with Annuska's hand, who was connected to her mother's hand, who was connected to Amalia's hand. Jews looked at them with looks of envy, concern, and some other feeling like, "Just get those things out of here". When the man's arm and Elizabeta's mother's arm approached a support for the fence, they let go for only the moment to pass it, then held hands again. The man told them softly, "I totally need workers for my factory, and you guys are gonna like, totally work for me. I totally make clothes and shells and door hinges and stuff, and since women are, like, the best at making clothes and kids totally have hands for reaching inside of shells, you're all, like, working for me! Got it?"

Nodding hurriedly, they all said, "Yes, sir."

Seperating their hands and reconnecting them again, the man continued, saying, "I, like, need workers. I'm running low on workers, got it? So I totally got you guys! Glad I totally got you before you totally entered the crematoria!"

They came to the end of the fence, and they separated hands again. The man told them, "You need to totally follow me."

Obeying, they followed. Amalia and Annuska were confused and didn't know what was going on. The man, Feliks Łukasiewicz, was getting the sentenced-to-death-Jews because the last time he had dragged ready-to-work Jews, he got yelled at by Ludwig Landa for taking _his_ workers.

And that was totally why he was, like, getting the ready-to-be-killed Jews.

Meanwhile, Elizabeta had entered a room like the one in her dream. They were naked, as well, waiting for something to happen. The metal door was latched, and Elizabeta hugged her naked body, clenching her eyes shut, praying that they wouldn't die. Well, if she died, she would find her family…

Women and girls were panicking, saying, "Unlike you, I'm one of the ones that have been here for months! I just came from another camp, and there, some of the men were talking about gas chambers that look like showers so we will feel safe!"

"Why did they tell us to get soap, then?"

"SO WE WILL THINK WE'RE SAFE, WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?!"

There was a loud boom sound, and the lights went out. Screaming filled the air, and Elizabeta found herself screaming to, dropping to her knees and trembling in fear. A loud "HHSSHHHH" filled the air, and water sprayed over all of them.

WATER!

The water was neither cold or hot, like it was left in a bucket left out in the sun. It felt very good, though, from their exhaustion! They drank the water and fought over who stood under the faucets. Everyone got nice and drenched and hydrated by the time that the water turned off. They felt cleaned and refreshed, like they started living again. Leaving the shower room, they were given new clothes. Nazis inspected the Jewish girls and women, and Elizabeta felt like a chunk of meat under their icy gazes. She hoped that her family and friends were alive, although it was nearly impossible.

A Nazi grabbed onto Elizabeta and three other girls slightly older than her, barking at them, "You! You go work at the east crematoria!"

He shoved them toward another Nazi who barked even harsher, "Follow!"

They rushed to keep up with his fast pace, feeling their insides curl and churn, heads becoming light-headed and the threat of puking was high. The first Nazi walked behind them, and when he noticed one of the girls, Janika, was stumbling and struggling to keep up, so he hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. She yelped, falling down. Elizabeta gasped, dropping to Janika's side and yanking her up quickly. Elizabeta pushed the girl in front of her, forcing her to march.

Sarah, another girl, saw Elizabeta's example and, even though she was tired and weak, grabbed onto the last girl's elbow, pulling her along as well. The other girl was Maria, and she had been malnourished even before the cattle car incident. The Nazi at the back laughed, grabbing onto Elizabeta's hair and begun to shake her head, making her grind her teeth at the feeling like her neck would snap, and he told the other Nazi, "We have a saint, here!"

He slapped Elizabeta in the left side of her head with the back of his right hand. She yelped in sudden pain, dropping to the ground. Ringing filled her brain, tears streaming down her face, cranium on fire. The Nazi laughed and kicked her in the stomach, barking in an explosion of anger, "GET UP! MARCH, JEW!"

Elizabeta clawed at the ground, trying to get up, but she was kicked again, the monster screaming, "FASTER!"

With strength she didn't know she had, Elizabeta jumped to her feet and joined the line. The Nazi, hating Jews—obviously—had to hand it to the Jew that she regained her rank quickly. Less trouble for him.

They dropped them off in front of the east crematoria, the second Nazi—the one in the front of the line—telling them, "Now, you will drag the bodies and put them into the crematoria. Simple as that."

Marching away, the Nazis went off to torment some other poor souls. A Kapo and another two male Jews were there, dragging bodies to the crematoria. Elizabeta hated the idea that she would be working there, but the fact that she wasn't one of the bodies made her feel better.

Feliks, meanwhile, was in his office, overseeing his workers below. He looked through the window with the look that most Nazis gave Jews and Gypsies. His heart was hard and unchangeable, he believed, because those were, like, just Jews. If you looked a Jew in the eyes, you could totally see the devil.

Eduard, Feliks's assistant—a Jew—came to Feliks, giving him the daily report on how many clothes were made, how many hinges were made, how many shells were made, and everything. He also managed Feliks's money, because Feliks was totally bad at math and Eduard was an expert.

"Like, so much profit!" Feliks exclaimed. "Now, like, how are the newbies doing?"

Eduard gulped, stammering, "W-Well, sir. They c-caught on quickly."

Clasping his hands together, wearing light pink, airy gloves—they're airy because his hands were hotter without them on, surprisingly, even during the summer—Feliks said cheerily, "Ohmygosh, totally great! Now, like, go do your job?"

Rushing away, Eduard went to go check on how everyone was doing. He always made sure that nobody messed up, that way less people would die.

Night came, and everyone was sent to their barracks. Elizabeta shared a barrack with Sarah, Maria, and Janika. There weren't enough beds, so Elizabeta and Janika shared a bunk underneath Sarah and Maria. It was very hot and sticky again that night, so they sweated in their new clothes, but at least they were new clothes and they had showered and had water. Elizabeta and the others at the crematoria had gotten bread like everyone else, but someone beat Janika for her bread, so Janika gave it up. Elizabeta gave Janika the bread and whispered, "Now, you can't be losing your bread every day. I have to eat, too!"

Elizabeta was hungry, yet was glad that she had helped the frailer Janika. Janika had, in turn, given the even frailer Maria _half_ of the bread given to her by Elizabeta.

Eventually, they all fell asleep in the camp that would become Gehenna even more so every day.

***OKAY, A SUCKY CHAPTER, I SHOULDN'T START STORIES THE SUCKY WAY, BUT DON'T HATE ME! Okay, I created a list of character identities. I'm also adding Inglourious Basterds to the list of inspiration, so here we go***

Poland – Oskar Schindler

Lithuania – Elie Wiesel

Hungary – Helen Hirsch

Prussia – Amon Goeth

Estonia – Itzhak Stern

Liechtenstein – Girl in the red coat

Austria – Juliek

Switzerland – Poldek Pfefferberg

Germany – Hans Landa

America – Aldo Raine

Canada – Utivich (little man)

England – Donny Donowitz/Bear Jew


End file.
